Truck type vehicles such as the dual drive wheel type are not generally provided by the manufacturer with fender structures for those rear drive wheels. Such vehicles are normally provided in a basic form without a cargo carrying body or van body or may be of the type that are designated as tractors designed for use with semi-trailers. In the case of those trucks which are ultimately incorporated with integral van-type bodies, such structures may then incorporate a wheel well and integral fender structure, thus, inherently providing the necessary protection as against materials that are otherwise thrown from the periphery of the wheel, particularly water spray and small rocks.
Many other truck type vehicles having otherwise exposed drive wheel sets, either as single or tandem sets, are not readily susceptible to a providing of integral fender structures with a truck body. This is particularly true with respect to those vehicles that are used with semi-trailers. Accordingly, in order to meet basic safety requirements whether obligated by statute or vehicle regulations, it has become necessary for such vehicle operators to independently provide protective fenders of at least a partial type to minimize throwing of excessive water spray and rocks which may be hazardous to other vehicles following a truck or which may be passing such a vehicle.
A basic example of a quarter fender that has been available to meet the general objectives of protection relative to drive wheel sets of a truck is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,137 granted June 28, 1966 to George Weasel, Jr. Such a quarter fender comprises an arcuately curved panel which may be formed with longitudinally extending side flanges. Across the outwardly facing surface of the panel, a seat is formed for receiving a support bar of a tubular type that is designed to mount the quarter fender onto a vehicle chassis.
The general mounting of such quarter fenders utilizes a tubular support bar, such as an elongated cylindrical tube, and includes a U-bolt type of attachment as between the bar and the quarter fender. This is better illustrated in the structures shown in the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,003 issued Nov. 25, 1975 to Harlan L. Lea and No. 4,205,861 issued June 3, 1980 to Frederick D. Roberts. These two patents clearly illustrate the basic concept of positioning an elongated cylindrical tube transversely across a quarter fender of this type and then securing that tube to the fender by means of the U-bolts. These U-bolts extend over the top of the cylindrical tube and project through the panel with the opposite ends being secured by threaded nuts.
In each instance of the attachment as shown in the noted patents, there is no direct positive mechanical interconnection as between the support tube and the quarter fender. This support relies upon a frictional engagement as between the inner radius of the U-bolts and contacting portions of either a support seat, as shown in Pat. No. 3,922,003, or merely the relatively small contacting surface of the fender panel as shown in Pat. No. 4,205,861. This engagement and contacting surface area is of a nominal nature and as a consequence, the fender has a substantial tendency to be radially displaced about its support tube.
Another mounting technique heretofore frequently employed comprises a plurality of thru-bolts passing diametrically through the tube and the fender panel. Since this mounting is inherently incapable of resisting oscillation of the fender about what is essentially a line contact, a plurality of strap-form braces are also provided. Each brace has one end secured to the tube by a respective thru-bolt diametrically opposite to the fender contact and extends transversely to the tube with the opposite end then being independently secured to the fender by a respective bolt. This is a relatively expensive mounting and is not particularly structurally sound as well as having an unsightly appearance.